


Double Date

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Humor, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Gleeson is shocked to find the scoop of the century under her nose:  Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne on a date together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Summer Gleeson glared down at her salad, shuffling the croutons around. She hated being on the society beat, coming to overpriced restaurants to watch people who had come to see and be seen and then cobble together a story from scraps of gossip. Her notebook lay open on the table next to her caviar spoon, filled with apathetic jottings: _Roni Vreeland wearing Prada. Victor Snow-Chamberlain escorting a mysterious young woman in ecru silk. Yawn_.

She heard distinctive baritone laughter by the doorway and turned to see four figures walking into the restaurant. Summer's eyes widened as she recognized Bruce Wayne in a double-breasted gray suit and--was that really Princess Diana of Themyscira in a silvery cocktail dress and diamond tiara? Summer rubbed her eyes, but the image of the Prince of Gotham with Wonder Woman remained in front of her. Nearly holding her breath, she grabbed her notebook and began to write descriptions: _Stunning in a platinum sheath with a sweetheart neckline... saturnine smile and aquamarine cufflinks...accompanied by..._

Wait, who was it they were accompanied by, anyway?

With difficulty, Summer focused past the blinding sight of Wayne and Wonder (Should she call them "Waynder"? Would that be too much?) to take note of the other couple with them. It took her a moment to place them: reporters from Metropolis. That Lane woman, wearing what seemed to be a vintage violet Chanel suit, and the guy reporter who worked with her. He looked distinctly out of place in a suit that was probably off-the-rack J.C. Penney, but he didn't seem to realize how poorly he matched the surroundings. He was laughing and chatting with both Wonder Woman and Wayne as if he had no idea people like him didn't hobnob with superheroes and billionaires. _Accompanied by friends from Metropolis_ , she wrote down. No need to mention specifics there.

They sat down and ordered--Summer took careful notes on Wayne's lobster risotto and the princess's iced oysters while pretending to be engrossed in her own food. She was daydreaming about how her editor was going to respond to her getting this story when the word "ceremony" caught her ear. She froze, listening intently. Surely she had misheard, Wonder Woman must be discussing some Justice League mission--but no, she was talking about deciding whether to wear a veil and how long a train she wanted, this was _definitely_ about a wedding!

Summer's pen shook slightly: _Wedding bells for Waynder?_ This would be the scoop that made her career--or it would be, if she could get it written and filed before Lane, who was _clearly_ here to report on the upcoming nuptials. Wonder Woman and Lane were talking about what kind of dress was best, and Summer felt panic choking her. The _Daily Planet_ was going to have a horrific amount of inside information; this made it imperative she get the report in right away.

"I suppose no one will be giving the bride away?" asked Lane's co-worker, smiling.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Clark," Diana laughed. That's right, it finally clicked in Summer's brain, Clark Kent. "But of course we want you there to share our happiness!"

Wayne gave Kent a playful cuff to the shoulder. "Flower girl?"

Kent snorted, grinning, and reached out to rumple the playboy's hair roughly. For a moment it looked like things might break down into roughhousing, but then the food arrived and conversation drifted into discussing the level of saffron in the risotto.

Summer sat through the meal, tense with anticipation. Heroes hated it when "paparazzi" interrupted their dinner, but she couldn't risk it, couldn't let Lane get away with this. As the party started to stand up, she made her move.

"I couldn't help but overhear," she said, approaching Wonder Woman. "May I be one of the first to offer my congratulations? Summer Gleeson, _Gotham Gazette_ ," she added as Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. Summer sneaked a glance at Lois Lane, but the woman was hiding her reaction well. She was even smiling. Summer grudgingly had to admit the woman was a cool customer.

After a moment, the Amazon's shoulders relaxed. "Well, this isn't how we wanted to tell the world, but I suppose we can trust the good paper of Gotham to be fair reporting on our double date. Do you mind?" she said with a meaningful look at Wayne.

Wayne shrugged and smiled. "I think it's about time, actually," he said. "I'm ready for the world to know."

"So how long have you been seeing each other?" Summer asked the princess as the group made its way out of the restaurant.

"Oh, probably three months now," said Wonder Woman. "It's a little sudden, but sometimes you just _know._ " She and Lane shared a smiling, complicit look.

"So I'm sure our readers will want to know--will you be moving to Gotham?"

For the first time, Wonder Woman looked confused, pausing on the sidewalk. "Why would I do that?"

"Of course, of course," Summer backtracked. Naturally an Amazon wouldn't assume she should move to where her husband was. "Silly of me." Looking for an angle, a perfect phrase for her lead story, she gushed, "So this will make you royalty twice over!"

Wonder Woman frowned again. "I'm not sure--"

Lane laughed. "My father always called me his princess, but other than that I don't have any titles to give."

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait," said Summer. "Aren't you and Bruce Wayne--you said this was a date--"

Another beat, and then Wonder Woman threw back her head in a gale of laughter. "Oh dear," she finally finished, wiping her eyes. "Yes, Ms Gleeson, this is a double date. And yes, there will be a wedding. But not the one you think." Taking Lois Lane's hands in hers, she showed Summer the matching diamonds. "Made for us by a mutual friend," she said.

Then she swept Lois into her arms, kissed her, and flew off into the Gotham night sky.

Summer stared after the dwindling forms of Wonder Woman and Lois Lane until they were lost entirely to view. She finally closed her mouth, only to have it fall open again as a new thought hit her.

"Wait, you said it was a _double date_ \--"

She swung around, but Bruce Wayne and the reporter from Metropolis were long gone.


End file.
